pixel_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dust of Clumbae (Optimized)
Chapter 1 Once there wasa kid named Lincoln and he spawned in a Forest Lincoln woke up "Ugh ummmmmmm where am I… SOME ONE TELL ME WHERE I AM!" He said. Lincoln panicked he didn't know what to do. A few minutes later he calmed down and he started to punch wood And made a crafting table and he made a sword and a pickaxe and he looked for a cave and he found a cave and he mined stone. He said "Picky picky picky im picking some wood! I mean stone!" Chapter 2 Once there wasa kid named Naomi and she spawned in a birch forest Naomi woke up. "Birch? BIIiiiiiirrch? BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHH" She screamed she started to punch wood and made a wood sword and a wood pickaxe She started to mined and got 3 stone and made a stone pickaxe Chapter 3 Once there was a kid named Ethan he spawned in a plains and he saw a house And before he saw the house he said "Where the frick am I?!" he saw the house and he walked to it and first he punched wood and made a sword and walked to the house he saw more buildings and he saw a blacksmith and he ran to it and he was going to rob it but all he saw was cobwebs rotten flesh and sand Chapter 4 Once there wasa kid an named Clumbae the genius he made a diamond portal that lead to BOOM town. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHEN I TELL PEOPLE TO COME IN HERE I WILL STEAL THEIR DIAMONDS!" Chapter 5 Lincoln was mining and mining and mining and he still has.hint find any iron so he jest gave up "Ugh! I give up..." he was walking Out of the cave and then Clumbae got Lincoln with a rope and he put him in an arcade machine and he when inside and he was playing pandaman, which is a combination of pandas and pac-man. Ethan saw Clumbae. "HEY!" he shouted "What?" Said Clumbae "Let him go!" "Ha! Too late! I already put him in the vending machine. Maybe you should go in too?" He opened the vending machine and threw him in. Chapter 6 Lincoln and Ethan were wondering who they were. "who… who are you" asked Lincoln. "I'm Ethan, who are you?" "I'm a human. Uhhhhhhh dab?" And Lincoln saw a panda and said "I LOVE PANDA- why is it charging at us?" He screamed the panda was charging "LOOK DOTS THIS IS PACMAN but… the ghost are… pandas?" Said Ethan. "And it’s a pink panda! Its pinky and lets get the dots!" Said Lincoln. A few minutes later they had almost all the dots. Lincoln said "Come on one more dotttt... and the panda is guarding the dot..." Ethan got an idea. Ethan whisperd to Lincoln "Go over there and I will call him!" Ethan did his plan and said "Hey come here!" The panda charged at him. Ethan jumped over him and ran at the final dot he got it. Chapter 7 Ethan was trying think how to escape and he figured it out "Follow me!" He said. "Why...? Never mind ok.." Lincoln was following Ethan and Naomi got Lincoln and Ethan Lincoln said "Why are we not moving?" Ethan said "Because were on a humans hand Naomi got Lincoln and Ethan out of the arcade machine and they turned normal size again. "Whats your name?" Asked Lincoln. "My name? my name is Naomi." "Nice to meet you." Said Lincoln. "My name is Ethan." Said Ethan. "Want to come to my house?" Asked Lincoln. "Ok!" Said Naomi and Ethan. Chapter 8 "This is my hou- oh no!" Said Lincoln. Clumbae rid with his dragon "MUAHAHA IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Lincoln said "Uhhhhh is that your dra-" "Oh yeah im gonna kill u with Grongay. Thats his name." Naomi laughed and said "Haha... Gron''gay''!" The dragon thew fire Ethan swinged his sword and he reflected the fire ball and Lincoln Throw a potion of niceness throw it at the dragon And he killed Clumbae "...Now this is my home!" He said. Suddenly Ethan was transforming in to Tawkerr "Hey guys?... Are u guys hot?" He said. "No the reason your hot because you’re a Tawkerr." Said Lincoln. Tawkerr looked in the mirror he did his face was different and he was panicking The End...